


Orange with Freckles

by RomaMarufixx



Series: Donatello and Michelangelo [15]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Drunken Confessions, Love Confessions, M/M, Turtlecest, tcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2019-01-06
Packaged: 2019-08-04 19:59:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16353281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomaMarufixx/pseuds/RomaMarufixx
Summary: April and Casey announce they're a couple, which leads to Donnie getting very drunk and making a mistake one night.





	1. Part One

Michelangelo had been waiting for this day for over a month now, ever since April and Casey had announced their news.

Donnie was in the corner of his lab, an almost empty bottle of sake being cradled by his shaking hands. Mikey had been keeping a close eye on his brother and an hour ago was when he lost him, Donnie had obviously noticed his younger brother watching him over the past month and wanted some time away from his ever watching eyes. 

Of course the lab had been the first place Mikey had checked, but Donnie wasn’t in there the first time, or he was and he was hiding. He’d circled their entire home and other parts of the city where Donnie might be before returning home and finding Donnie huddled up in the corner of the lab. 

“D?” Mikey said as he approached his brother. “Everything okay?”

Of course everything wasn’t okay, Donnie was heartbroken after hearing that April and Casey were officially dating. Donnie’s face when they had told that mutant family that was pure shock, obvious that this was brand new news to him and that had angered Mikey. April knew how much Donnie loved her, the least she could do was pull him aside and tell him privately so he could process the news in private inside of having to do it in front of his whole family. 

Mikey hadn’t talked to April or Casey since their news, well, he’d responded to them when they spoke to him but never went out of his way to speak to them. He had focused all his time and energy on his tallest brother, making sure he was there whenever Donnie needed something to eat, something to drink, someone to talk to etc. Mikey was always there. 

Maybe that was why it took such a long time for Donnie to fully react to what had happened because he was barely ever alone. 

“Everything’s great Mikey, got m’drink an’ now you’re here.” Donnie said, smiling a dopey smile. 

“You’ve drunk quite a lot of that D’” Mikey said, trying to take the bottle away from him but failed. 

“But not all of it!” Donnie said and downed the rest of the bottle before dropping it onto the floor and luckily it didn’t break, Mikey didn’t want Donnie to accident cut himself on some glass in his drunken state. Moving the bottle out of reach, Mikey moved slightly closer to his brother. 

“Is this about April and Casey?” Mikey asked and Donnie rolled his eyes dramatically. 

“Not everything I’m sad about has to be about her.” Donnie said, crossing his arms over his plastron and pouting. 

“But...this time it is?” Mikey asked and Donnie signed, continuing to pout as he looked at the floor.

“Sorta, but...no just that, y’know...I always knew April would go for him...no one would ever go for me…” Donnie explaining slowly, trying not to slur his words. 

“You don’t know that…” Mikey said, attempting to comfort his brother but was slightly at a loss, he didn’t think he would be the one to have to address this topic and had never really thought about it either, well, that was a slight lie…

“Who else is there then?”

“Well, you never know what’s round the corner, there are mutants and aliens everywhere...I mean...we don’t not know that there aren’t any other mutant turtles around.” Mikey said, honestly he didn’t know who was out there that might find them attractive, but he had to give his drunk and sad brother some hope...even if it was false.

The look on Donnie’s face turned into a happy expression as he looked at his brother and took in his words, he also looked like he was deep in thought before he smiled and moved close to Mikey.

“You’re pretty Mikey.” Donnie slurred as his face moved closer to his brothers, so that their beaks bumped against each other. 

“T...thanks Donnie.” Mikey chuckled nervously, trying to move away from the drunk turtle, but he hard a harsh grab on the lip of his plastron that was becoming slightly painful. 

“Heh, orange with freckles.” Donnie giggled to himself and Mikey raised a brow at his brother, not understanding what he was talking about. “I’ve got a type.” Donnie mumbled before surging forward, and planted his lips on top of his brothers.

Mikey pushed at his brother’s chest to move him away and to end their short kiss.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Mikey asked with wide eyes. Looking back at him was a very relaxed and happy expression. 

“Kissin’ you.” He grinned and went to move forward to initiate another kiss, but Mikey pushed him again.  

“Come on bro’ this isn’t fair, you’re only doing this because you’re upset about April, you don’t wanna kiss me.” Mikey said, trying to reason with his brother. 

“No, I wanna kiss you.” Donnie said, yet again trying to initiate a kiss, this time Mikey stood up to avoid his brother’s lips. 

“Come on, you need to go to bed.” Mikey said as he helped his brother to his feet. 

“I only wanted a kiss.” Donnie chuckled, more than happy to have Mikey hold and escort him to his room. Mikey ignored his brother’s comment and the others that followed and focused on getting his brother into bed and try and get him to go to sleep, it didn’t take much, as soon as Donnie’s head hit the pillow he was asleep and Mikey left a bucket by his bed and a glass of water on his nightstand before leaving to go to bed. 

Mikey wanted to go straight to sleep, but he couldn’t. He wouldn’t be lying if he said that the kiss wasn’t nice and wasn’t something that Mikey had been wanting for a while now...but Donnie didn’t want to kiss Mikey, he was just sad and lonely and needed comfort. 

Mikey hoped that Donnie had no memory of the night when he woke up in the morning and hoped himself, he could forget what happened...it would be best for the both of them.  

 

-

 

Donnie’s body ached, there was a pounding in his head and he moaned, regretting his decision to drink last night as the memories came flooding back to him, including his kiss with Mikey. But...he didn’t remember anything after his kiss with Mikey. Did Mikey kiss him back? How did he react? How did he get into his bed? 

Donnie had fallen out of his bed when he realised that he had kissed his brother. That should not have happened, he should not have got so drunk that he finally made his move on Mikey and messed everything up. He probably thought that he was using him as a replacement for April, which he wasn’t!

As fast as he could with his aching body and banging headache he made his way out of his room and began looking around the lair for his only younger brother. All of the bedroom doors were open, meaning that everyone else in their home were awake and out of their rooms. Knowing Mikey wouldn’t be in his room, Donnie moved towards the kitchen. 

Inside, Mikey was making breakfast and the coffee machine was on, although his little brother didn’t drink the dark liquid, he might need it after last night, either that or he was making it for Donnie, but Donnie highly doubted Mikey would be making anything for him after last night.

“Mikey?”

“Oh hey Donnie! Want any breakfast?”

“No, thanks Mikey, I-”

“Any coffee?”

“No, Mikey, I’m-”

“What about-”

“Michelangelo!” Donnie shouted over his brother, silencing him finally. “Sorry...I just...I really need to talk to you.”

“Okay D...what about?”

“Last night, I wanted to apologise.”

“For what? Getting drunk? That’s okay dude, at least you didn’t throw up on me when I helped you to bed.” 

“No for the other thing that happened.” 

“...What other thing?” Mikey asked and Donnie began to think that everything think had happened, hadn’t. He had been very drunk after all. 

“I...never mind...I think I might take you up on that coffee offer.” Donnie sighed as he sat down at the table, head in his hands. 

“Coming right up D!” Mikey said as he turned towards the coffee maker, the happy smile on his face dropping as soon as his brother couldn’t see it. He really hoped Donnie didn’t question last night any further.  

 


	2. Part Two

Donnie had been staring at a black screen for almost half an hour now, his brain just not able to work on anything that he wanted to, all of his thoughts were on Mikey and his dream that he had last night. He swore that the dream he had was not in fact a dream...had Mikey lied to him?

Why would he lie to him?

Because Donnie had practically molested him and didn’t want to cause a problem between the the two of them if anything was to be said about it?

Donnie had thought that Mikey would be interested in the kiss, he had practically been a second shell on him recently and over affectionate, although it was wrong of Donnie to assume that Mikey was interested in him and make a move before speaking to him. 

He should have never taken a sip of that alcohol, once he did he just couldn’t stop, it felt good to drown how he felt in alcohol but he was in no rush to do that again, he had a feeling that his hangover would continue into a second day, luckily there was no patrol tonight. 

He would still have to face practice in the morning, and possibly be sparring against Michelangelo. Maybe that would be the perfect time to talk to Mikey, where he would have no choice but to stay and talk to him...even that would not make Donnie come off in a good light with what he wanted to talk about. 

Donnie groaned as he hit his head on his desk. 

“What am I going to do?” Donnie said out loud and catching sight of his shell cell he came up with an idea that could either go very badly or very well. 

“Hello?” The voice on the other side of the phone said as they answered the phone. 

“I need your help.”

 

-

 

Mikey groaned as he threw his comic book on the mess that was his bedroom floor, it was the tenth comic book he had tried to lose himself into in the last hour, but he couldn’t and he knew why. 

Donnie. 

Donnie had remembered last night and instead of talking to Donnie about what had happened he had lied and possibly made things worse instead of just addressing the problem at hand. 

A knock on the door brought Mikey out of his thoughts and he stared at the closed door until the person on the other side of the door knocked again. 

“Who is it?”

“April...can I come in?”

“Um, sure.” Mikey replied, confused as to why April wanted to speak to him, maybe she was finally going to confront him about how he had been ignoring her and Casey since coming out about their relationship. 

“Hi.” April greeted nervously as she walked into the youngest turtles room and closed the door behind. 

“What’s up?” Mikey asked with a fake smile. 

“Not much, I...we haven’t spoken in a while.” 

“Really? I haven’t noticed.”

“Mikey I know you were mad at me and Casey, you possibly still are, I don’t know why but I wanted to clear things up between us.”

“Everything’s fine April, honestly, we’re all good.” Mikey grinned giving his friend two thumbs up. 

“No we’re not.” April said and sighed. “Listen, I know it’s because of Donnie, I never meant to upset him.”

“Well...you did.”

“I know that! I wanted to wait and tell Donnie, let him down easy and tell him about me and Casey...but Casey had other plans, but I did talk to Donnie after and apologise for the way Casey had told everyone, I do care about Donnie, so much, I never wanted to hurt him.”

“Then why didn’t you just tell him you weren’t interested in him instead of stringing him along?” Mikey asked, and April felt herself shrink, she had never seen Mikey so serious and protective of his brother. 

“I guess...a part of me liked the attention, coming from two guys...before Casey and Donnie, no one ever looked at me twice, it was nice to feel wanted and attractive to someone...but I did speak to Donnie a few days later and apologised and he was fine! In fact he actually wanted some relationship advice!”

“What?” Mikey asked, confused. 

“He said that he’d had time to think since Casey and I told you guys about us and he realised something about himself.”

“And what was that?”

“Well, it’s really not my place to say, maybe you should ask Donnie that.”

“If Donnie wanted me to know he would have told me.” Mikey said, picking up a random comic and pretending to read it as a way to ignore April. 

“You know, Donnie told me what happened last night.”

“He got drunk.” Mikey said bluntly, still hiding behind the comic.

“He kissed you.”

“He didn’t kiss me, maybe he dreamt it.” Mikey shrugged. “I’ve been told alcohol can make you have weird dreams.”

“He knows he didn’t, he just doesn’t want to pressure you to tell him about it, he doesn’t remember much other than the kiss…”

“I told you that never happened, Donnie got drunk, I found him and I helped him to bed.” Mikey said, wishing April would just leave and let it go, why was Donnie talking to her about this anyway?

“Mikey...just talk to Donnie, please, ignoring this is hurting the both of you.” April sighed as she left the room. 

Mikey watched April leave his room and although he did have questions to ask her and things he wanted to say, he knew that April wasn’t the best person to answer those questions, he knew who was and he was waiting downstairs in the lab. 

 

-

 

April left the lair, deciding to phone Donnie on her way home instead of going to see him in his lab, incase Mikey came down to talk to his brother. 

“Hello?” Donnie answered.

“He definitely remembers and I think he’s coming to talk to you.”

“Thank you April.” Donnied replied and ended the call, placing his shell cell on his desk and staring at it. The only sound in the lab was the clock ticking, counting down the seconds until Mikey would appear in his lab to finally talk about what happened last night. 


	3. Part Three

Mikey had heard April leave the lair, but stood by the inside of his bedroom door for a further five minutes before making his way downstairs and to the doors of his brother’s lab. Taking a deep breath and counting to ten, he knocked on the doors and waited. 

“Come in.” Donnie called out and Mikey let himself into the large room. 

“Hey Mikey, is everything okay?”

“Um, yeah...no, we need to talk.” Mikey replied. 

“What about?” 

“About last night.”

“What about last night?” Donnie asked and Mikey sighed in frustration. 

“Come on dude, we both know, you didn’t have to send April in to corner me and get me to confess!”

“I-I didn’t make April do anything!” Donnie stuttered nervously and Mikey crossed his arms across his chest and stared at his brother, the serious look on the orange ninja’s face made Donnie break down. 

“I’m sorry Mikey but I had a feeling that what I remembered from last night was real and not a dream and I needed you to admit that so we could talk about it.”

“I thought it would be best if we both just forgot it happened.” Mikey muttered, looking down at the floor. 

“Is that...is that what you want?” Donnie asked and Mikey felt his heart twist in his chest. 

Donnie sounded like that was definitely not what he wanted and it was going to hurt his brother if he told him that he wanted to forget about it...in truth, Mikey did want to talk to Donnie about what happened, he really did...but he had thought about all of this before and the effects it would have on their family and all the bad scenarios were coming to his mind. 

"Why did you kiss me?” 

“I…” Donnie paused, taking a deep breath. “Because I wanted to...because I’ve wanted to for a while now...the alcohol just gave me the courage to finally do it.”

“Because you can’t have April, I’m the next best choice?”

“You’re not a replacement for April!” Donnie shouted and stood up from his chair.

“You compared me to April last night, you said you have a type because we’re both ‘orange with freckles’” Mikey said and Donnie gave him a confused look. 

“I don’t remember saying that Mikey...I don’t remember anything but the kiss, nothing before or after until I woke up...I’m sorry I compared her to you but you’re not just the next best thing!”

“I just don’t understand dude, one minute you’re all over April totally in love with her, then you’re all sad and moody when she starts going out with Casey and then you’re kissing me, your brother!” Mikey said, frustrated. 

“Is that your problem with what happened?” Donnie asked. “That we’re brothers and I kissed you?” 

“No! I mean...I dunno dude.” Mikey sighed and Donnie remained silent, waiting to see if his brother was going to continue speaking before he started speaking himself. 

“I know I went over the top with my crush with April, maybe it was because deep down I knew that April would  _ never  _ go for me, especially when Casey came into the equation. For the last couple of months I’d almost given up on April but I didn’t want you guys to start asking me a hundred questions so I kept up the charade...that and I do enjoy annoying Casey.” 

“Yeah...I get that.” Mikey shrugged before letting Donnie continue speaking. 

“These last few months, I did a lot of thinking...and I came to the conclusion that although I really did like April, it was just a crush...nothing serious and I started thinking about what I would consider to be ‘serious’.”

“Okay?” Mikey said, confused and not sure where Donnie was going with this. 

“And the only people I could think about having a serious relationship with would be one of my brothers, so I started a little experiment.”

“You experimented on us?” Mikey asked, shocked.

“Yes, nothing serious! I just wanted to see how the three of you would react to certain things that I would say and do”

“Like what?”

“Subtle flirting to see if I got a good or bad reaction, talking about relationships to see who was interested in ever being in one or to see if there was any disgust, subtle touching, again to see if I got a good or bad reaction...talking about what happens in the animal kingdom...like a blood relation doesn’t matter when there are only a few members of a species nearby, although we aren’t blood related, but it still-”

“We’re not blood related?” Mikey repeated what Donnie had said, to try and get him to expand on it. 

“I did a test on the four of us a few months ago, because I was curious, I mean the chance of four shop turtles being related are slim to nothing, unless they were bred there, which we have no idea if we were, so I took some of our blood and tested it and no, we’re not related by blood, which kinda eased my mind about being attracted to one of you.”

“Kinda don’t like the fact you experimented on me and took my blood without me knowing.” Mikey pouted. “Couldn’t you have just talked to us and asked?”

“I thought if I did that...the reactions would be worse.” Donnie admitted. “I didn’t want to freak any of you out, cause any friction between the team or...or worse...I didn’t want you guys to hate me because of how I felt.”

“Donnie we could never hate you!” Mikey said, shocked that Donnie could ever think his brothers would hate him. Donnie didn't say anything else, so Mikey continued talking. “Dude, you should have just come to me and told me how you feel, you know I would never judge you man.” Mikey said, frowning. 

“I know I should have Mikey, I’m sorry…” Donnie said, looking up into his brother’s baby blues. “This just...isn’t exactly my strong suit, given my first reaction to April.”

“Yeah, but I’m not April, I wouldn’t have reacted like her.”

“...I know that.” Donnie said and there was a short moment of silence between them. “So...where does this leave us?”

“I dunno...kinda don’t think I can forget any of this...and I don’t wanna.” Mikey admitted. 

“Really?”

“Yeah, I just...I don’t like how things started so…” Mikey paused, looking around the room before looking back at Donnie. “How about we start over?”

“How? We can’t just forget what’s happened.”

“No and we shouldn't...I’m not happy that you experimented on me or took my first kiss when you were drunk, but at least you finally admitted to me how you felt, but you’ve got a chance now to do it properly.” Mikey said, smiling and waiting. 

“Okay….um.” Donnie sat back down and was quiet for a moment before speaking again. “Mikey...over the last few months I started to realise that I...that I like you, as more than a brother and I’m sorry that I had to be drunk to say to say it the first time, but I really do like you Mikey...I love you.” Donnie admitted, shaking slightly, even though they had been through this before. 

“I love you too Donnie.” Mikey smiled before moving closer to his brother, reaching down so that he could place his hands down on the sides of the purple banded turtles desk chair. He leaned down and gave Donnie a short look before kissing him. 

Donnie leaned into the kiss, pressing closer to his brother, his hands roaming his brothers arms, shoulders and neck. Mikey was content just holding onto the arms of his brothers desk chair, fighting the urge to climb onto his brother’s lap. 

When the kiss ended, the two pressed their foreheads together while they caught their breath. 

“Wow.” Mikey commented, causing Donnie to chuckle. “That was totally better than the other kiss bro’”

“Yes, well, I regret that, that was our first kiss.” Donnie smiled, slightly sadly. “But I am glad that it happened.”

“Me too.” Mikey grinned. 


End file.
